Pokemon OneShot Adventures!
by TylerPikachu121
Summary: This is NOT a lemon, this and any of my future stories will NEVER be lemon. This is a collection of oneshots. Please suggest what kind of story you want me to write about or what characters to write about. They will all have pokemon. You can suggest for me to continue a previous story if you would like.
1. Suggestions

This is my first Story for as TylerPikachu121. This is a Pokemon fanfic. It will be a collection of OneShots. The First story will be characters I pick and a plot I pick. For future chapters, please suggest characters, plots, and the setting for a story I can write. It will make my writing a little bit easier and you can see your suggestion become a story. This and all my future stories will NOT be lemon.

Format for Character Suggestions

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Pokemon or Human:

Personality:

Looks (don't need if pokemon):

Any Other Info:

Please suggest what you want my story to be about! :D


	2. Chapter 1: April

The First Chapter of this story. This story will take place in Kanto, it is about a 9 year old boy named Mike and a small Eevee named April. Enjoy and

 **Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Pokemon in any way or form.**

April is an Eevee, not your typical Eevee. April is the smallest of all her brothers and sisters. She has been very shy all her life. She has never been of use to her pack in Viridian Forrest. All of her brothers and sisters already learned how to defend themselves in the wild. April never learned how to fight, she was too weak and not fast enough. Almost everyone in the pack hated her, everyone but her mother, Silver. Silver is a kind, brave Flareon that everyone loves. She cares for April and tries to protect her all she can. But she can't protect her forever.

"Mom, Im hungry, when is dinner?". "In a little bit dear, I need to go catch some berries first. Would you like to come with me April?" Silver asked. "Yes Ma'm". Silver and April went out of their den and walked outside. "April, where do you think we should Look first, Im in the mood for Oran Berries tonight". "I know a place with lots of Oran Berries! Follow me Mom!" April yelled as she ran across the path, and Silver followed. "There is a lot of trees here, isn't there mom? Mom?". No one Replies. April looks back and her mother isn't there. We have only been walking for 30 minutes. Where did she go? April thought. "Maybe she went back home to get some rest, she did look tired. Ill just go get the berries and bring them back to her" she said, running down the path.

Switching From April to Mike

"So Mike, where do you think all the Pokemon are. I only snuck out to see one". "I don't know Sam. But we should probably head back. Our parents don't like us going to Viridian Forest, its dangerous." Mike said. "Its fine, we will get a quick look at a pokemon and leave." He said walking down the path. "Well ok, I guess" he said following.

30 Minutes Later

"Sam, I think we are lost, and we haven't seen any Poke.." Mike said being interrupted by Sam. "I think we are close to one, I heard something". Sam moves the bush out of their way and looks at something terrifying. A pack of Beedrills swarming an Eevee.

30 Minutes Earlier (back to April)

April was exhausted from the long walk. "I forgot the bush was this far away. I just need to keep walking a bit more and I will be there". April walked on the path, to a dead end… "What? I thought this was the way. I guess I need to head back, Silver will be so disappointed I didn't bring back some berries". April turns around. "Which path did I come from again? I think it was the right one". As April heads down the path, a faint buzzing noise can be heard. As she walked more and more down the path, the buzzing got louder and louder. Until she finally got to the end of the path, and a berry tree in her way. "I found it! Silver will be so proud of me". "But where is that buzzing coming fro…" April was interrupted by the swarm of Beedrills behind her.

Back To Mike and Sam

"Sam, We have to help that pokemon! It needs help!" Mike yelled. Sam picked up a rock and threw it next to the Beedrills. They all turned around and moved to the thud. "Go get the pokemon while they are distracted Mike!" He said as Mike began running down to the small pokemon and picked it up. "Alright I got it" he said as he started running back to Sam. The Beedrills noticed Mike, and began flying towards him. "RUN!" Said both Mike and Sam. The ran on the path as fast as they could screaming help, hoping someone would hear. April was terrified, she tucked her head into Mikes arm trying to hide from the swarm. Mike tripped on a rock. "Ahh" He said falling to the ground. The Beedrils were getting closer about to attack Mike and April. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" Said another person's voice as fire shot out at the Beedrills. The swarm of pokemon flew away, Terrified. "Dad! Charizard" Sam said, hugging his Dad. Sam's dad was a Pokemon Trainer. "Charizard, return!". "Alright kids, get in the car, Ill take you back home, and this little Eevee to a Pokemon Center, its hurt bad". They got in the car and drove back to Viridian City. "Lets keep this between us guys. I don't really want your Parents yelling at you for going in the forest. Just never do it again. Okay?" Sam's Dad asked. "Okay" said the both of them. "Lets get the Eevee to a Pokemo…" He was interrupted by April jumping out of Mike's arms, and running into the woods. I need to get back to Silver April thought.

April returned to her pack's camp. "Silver!" April yelled as she saw her mother. Silver turned around to April, with a look of disgust. "Go away, You stupid little Eevee!" She yelled. April stood frozen, terrified at what her Mother said. "How could you be so much of an idiot that you would wander from me and You probably almost got yourself killed!" She Yelled. "I don't wanna look at you! Leave. Be gone! YOU WORTHLESS TRASH, I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID EEVEE!". April was crying. She started running away, not looking back at her pack.

She had no where else to go, she was alone, afraid, worthless. She wandered around Viridian City. She starved, April couldn't get any food. Everyone in the town didn't like her. April would beg for food, they would ignore her.

Back To Mike

Mike was wandering outside, he was bored. His parents never found out about the Beedrill attack. He wondered what happened to the Eevee he rescued. As he walked around the city, he found a small Eevee, on the road. "An Eevee!" He said as he walked over to it. The pokemon just stared at him, she was crying. Mike picked her up, and walked to his house. April felt something, something she didn't feel since Silver loved her. She felt cared. That someone would care enough to help her. She nuzzled against Mike's chest, and smiled.

I wrote this story, and I still teared up a little. Well, this was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Be sure to suggest anything you want me to write for this story collection.

-TylerPikachu121


	3. Chapter 2: Jack

This is my first Chapter I wrote by someone's suggestion. Just Another Kid suggested some characters for me to use and those are the characters I will be using.

well, here we go, if this story is crap, sorry, Ive been working on so many writing projects and Im super tired.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon is any shape or form. And the 2 characters, Jack and Flint are made by Just Another Kid, i don't own them either.**

Jack was just a normal, cheerful 12 year old kid. He loved his parents, he loved Pallet Town, he loved his friends and his sister, Taylor. But soon after he turned 12, His dad got fired from his job because he kept being late almost everyday. Jack's dad started drinking again. He didn't apply for a job, Jack and his mother and Taylor had to take care of his needs because he just didn't care anymore. 3 months have passed and his Dad has been getting better. However, on her way to work, Jack's mother died in a car accident. His dad snapped after that. He abused Jack and Taylor, he beat them, made them do all the work for the house. That kept going on until he just left them. He disappeared one day and never came back. Jack's Grandma and Grandpa, Linda and Joe, came and got them to live with them as soon as they heard the news. They picked Jack and Taylor up and brought them to their home region, Unova.

"You kids will love Unova, the air is fresh and the pokemon there are just wonderful" Linda said. "We will take care of you there, I work at a Poke Mart there, maybe you kids can help me when I go to work" Joe said. "Okay Grandma" Taylor said, with a look of sadness. The plane they were flying in finally arrived in Unova. After they got off the plane, they drove to their home town, Nuvema Town. Joe and Linda both work at a Pokemon center in Accumula Town. Joe works at the Poke Mart and Linda assists Nurse Joy.

"This town is small" Jack says. "Yes it is, its why we came, its peaceful and quiet". Jack and Taylor moved into their room. Their house is small so they only had 1 extra bedroom, so they have to share. "Alright everyone, we have had a long day, its time to go to sleep. Tomorrow you guys can help your grandma and I at work.

Flint's Side of de story.

Flint was a small, 4 year old Tepig, after he was born, A construction crew destroyed his family's den to make a brand new Pokemon Center. Flint was separated from his family. Prof. Juniper took Tepig so he could live at her lab as a soon-to-be starter pokemon. Tepig however, hated humans. He is a very cheerful pokemon at heart, but he is cold and mean to all humans. They took him from his home and family, and since then, he has hated them with a strong passion.

Flint just sat there as the other pokemon eat away at their food. "Aren't you going to eat anything Flint" asks Prof. Juniper. Flint just gave her a mean look. "Come on, you need to eat. Just eat a little bit please Flint" she begs. Flint finally decided to eat the food, 3 hours later though. After Flint ate, it was time for him, and all the rest of them, to go to sleep.

Flint had an idea that night, to sneak out. He did not like Prof. Juniper and wanted to be free. Flint snuck out of the room and went out in the hallway. He then started running. He ran out the door and to the outside world.

The young Tepig started exploring the small town as soon as he get his freedom. No one noticed he escaped. As he explored, he got farther and farther from the town, until he managed to get himself in the woods. "Im lost" Flint thought. As he wandering the woods, he heard a human yelling. "DRAGONITE USE DRAGON RAGE" A trainer yelled. A stream of water then hit Flint and knocked him on his side. "You're mine Tepig" He yelled, taking out an empty Pokeball.

1 Hour Earlier (Jack's side)

It was the day after they moved in, and Joe had Jack help him at his job. Taylor got to help Linda with the pokemon. "Jack, its lunch break, can you head over to the Cafe next door and get us some food" Joe said, handing him a 20. Jack nodded and headed over to the Cafe. He got Taylor a sandwich, he got Linda Chicken Noodle Soap, and he got Joe a cheeseburger. When he got back, Linda asked him "Why didn't you get yourself anything Jack?" she asks. "Im not hungry". "Well, can you please go in the back and help Taylor with some boxes, she can't carry them all" she asks. He nodes, and heads in the back.

As he enters, he sees Taylor falling on her butt trying to carry a box. "You need help with that?" He asks. "Yes please" she responds. As they carried all the boxes to their needed destination, they both sat on a table, and rested. "Jack, can I ask you a question" she says. "Go Ahead". "Why are you not a trainer? You had the chance to be one once you turned 10. But you declined, I never understood why" she says. "Because its a waste of time" he says. "But a journey would be fun Im sure, you get to explore the region and meet tons of Pokemon". "I said no, don't argue with me Taylor, Im older" He says with a slightly louder voice. Jack then gets up and starts to leave. "Brother come on, it would be really fun!" She says, running to me and hugging my arm. " I said NO" I say, pushing her to the hard, cold ground. She starts tearing up, "MEANIE" she yells, running out of the room and leaving the Pokemon Center. "JACK, WHAT DID YOU DO?!, GO GET HER" Joe yells. Jack then leaves the Pokemon Center and starts to look for Taylor.

About 1 hour later (still Jack's side of story)

"Taylor! Where are you!" Jack yells, while wandering the woods. "Why did I have to push her. Stupid!" He yells, punching a tree. "NO, DONT TOUCH HIM" a distant voice yells. "That sounds like Taylor" he whispers. Jack starts running towards the voice. When he got there, there was his sister, a Tepig, and a trainer and his Dragonite. "I want to catch the Tepig, please move so I can" says the trainer. "But the Tepig obviously docent want you to be its trainer! Cant you see it" Taylor sats, looking back at the Tepig. "And I do not care little girl, Ive been looking for a Tepig. Now that I have found one. I wanna catch it. SO MOVE" He says, walking to my sister and pushing her on the ground. "TAYLOR" I yell running to her. "Tyler! That meanie is trying to catch that Tepig, but it docent want to be captured! The Tepig keeps running away from him!" She says. "Dragonite, use dragon rage on the Tepig, he will faint and I will capture him" he says, grinning. "If the Tepig does not want to be captured then don't! I may not be a trainer but I can also tell he does not want to be captured" Jack says. He just stood there, and the Dragonite began it's attack.

Dragonite started charging the blast. He then unleashed it towards Flint. "No!" Jack says, running in front of the blast to protect the Tepig. The attack hits Jack, knocking him into a tree. Jack fell, and lay there, blacked out. "Stupid, why would you risk your life for a pokemon? Well what ever, now that your dealt with, I can catch the Tepig" he says. Flint hated humans, but he never wished for them to get hurt. Flint then runs toward Jack. "awww you care that he is hurt? Well you won't have to care anymore cause you will be my pokemon!" He says, while summoning his Dragonite back in the ball. The trainer walked towards Tepig, taking out an empty poke ball. Jack then slowly woke up. Instantly, he got up and tackled the trainer. "Tepig! Run, go! You will be safe!" he yells. Flint then runs away, not looking back. Jack kept the trainer on the ground for a few minutes, making sure the Tepig got away. "NO! You idiot that was my one chance to catch a Tepig" he yells, storming off into the vast woods. Knowing the Tepig got away, Jack and Taylor went back to the Poke mart.

 **1 Year Later**

Jack, now 13, was ready to begin his Pokemon journey. When he saved that Tepig, it made him care for Pokemon, and he wanted to take care of them. So Jack decided to begin a journey with a pokemon. Prof. Juniper decided to give Jack a choice between a Oshawott or a Snivy. Jack did pick Snivy as his starter. After getting his Snivy, Jack left the lab, and out of the city. As he walked on the road, he saw a faint red/orange/black image. As he got closer, he recognized what it was. A Tepig. When he got close enough, he stood and stared at the pokemon. The pokemon just stared back. Jack looked at him, and remembered the Tepig he saved. Then he knew. The Tepig ran up to him, and gave him a face of gratitude, Jack knew this was the same Tepig. "We meet again" he says.

FINALLY FINISHED!. It took me a while on this one. I had a lot of irl stuff going on and I could not think of ideas for this story. Sorry if the ending sucked, I just really wanted to finish it.


End file.
